Fairy Tales!
by TsukiMizuki
Summary: Kagome was just your average mage at Fairy Tail guild... Well, if you consider being the caretaker of young orphaned mages, and beating up idiots as normal. Sure, why not.
1. Welcome to Fairy Tail!

Background information:

_Kagome is born in X760, and passed the s-class mage trial in X775. Levy joined in X777. Gajeel and Natsu are born in X767. (Made up by myself)_

_Cana joined the guild in X772, Gray joined in X774, Erza joined in X776, Natsu joined in X777, and Lucy joined in X784.(According to Fairy Tail Wiki)_

_Does Kagome have her Feudal era memory? – Read._

_Will the other Inuyasha characters show up? – Just read._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Welcome to Fairy Tail!<strong>

In a secluded area of a rowdy bar, sat a beautiful teenager with hip-length, wavy black hair, and soft bangs that framed her sparkling blue eyes. The female looked up from her book as her Master walked towards her with a young girl by his side. "Kagome, I want you to meet our newest guild member, Erza Scarlet. Erza, this is Kagome Higurashi."

The older of the girls looked at the new individual. She was very young, her clothing was tattered, a head full of flaming red hair and tired brown eyes that were not from fatigue. 'She must have been through much to have that look in her eyes.' Kagome thought. Kagome smiled warmly at girl, "It's nice to meet you Erza, and welcome to the most troublesome guild in all of Fiore!"

The elderly snorted at that comment, muttering something about reckless fairies and property damage bills., while the girl smiled back, "Thank you, and it's nice to meet you too."

Makarov coughed, catching the two females' attention, "Kagome is the best weapon expert in the guild, and uses elemental based magic. And she's also one of our s-classed mages in the guild." Erza looked up at Kagome with an awed expression; she didn't think the pretty lady was that strong! "And young Erza here is a requip mage."

Kagome looked at Makarov with narrowed eyes, why was he introducing them personally? She would have met the young mage eventually. Unless... "Master, you want me to take another apprentice, right?"

"Ah, nothing escapes you, does it Kagome." Makarov smirked at the teen. "It would be greatly appreciated if you can teach Erza physical combat and swordsmanship. Since your magic ability is quite flexible, help refine her magical skills as well."

"Alright. Come on Erza, we've got to go shopping for supplies!" Kagome grinned and took the hand of the still bewildered girl, and led her outside of the guild.

~oo0oo~

Shopping, in Erza's opinion, was fun. Kagome dragged her to practically every clothing store in Magnolia, and allowed her to try on all kind of clothing. The whole time, she had a big happy smile on her face, as Kagome babied her. She felt like a little princess!

"Hmm, I think we have enough clothing for now, we just need to buy some weapons and armour now." Kagome told Erza while carrying several bags of purchase, "I have some from my younger days that will probably fit you, that way we start training tomorrow! But I'm sure you'll want some customized ones just for yourself."

The duo stopped in front of a fairly crowded store. "This is Heart Kreuz, it's a pretty popular fashion store among us ladies here in Magnolia, and they also make custom weapons and armours." As they entered, one of the workers can to greet them. "Miss Kagome, welcome! Are you here to make another customized order?"

"Yup! This time it's for little Erza here." Kagome gestured to Erza.

"Eh? You took on another apprentice? Mah, you are really lucky Erza-chan! Miss Kagome is well known as a mage instructor here in Magnolia, she has a few other students she took in, and all of them are flourishing under her care. You are going to be really powerful in the future Erza-chan."

Kagome chuckled, "Well, I wouldn't say that it's because I'm the instructor. All of the little ones have great powers in them; I'm more of a guide for them! And Erza have lots of potential in her. Now, let's go get your measurement and order some weapons and armoury for you!"

The worker led the two to one of the back rooms of the store to place the orders, and the whole time, Erza had a pretty blush on her face from her teacher's praises and attention.

* * *

><p>AN: Hmm, hopefully that wasn't too horrible. Sorry if they seemed OOC!<p> 


	2. I don't wanna share my Nee-san!

**Chapter 2: I don't wanna share my Nee-san!**

Kagome led Erza to a large two story house on the edge of town with the back facing the forest. Kagome opened the door and looked down at her new charge, "Well, here it is. This will be a home for you as long as you want to, even if you move out later on, you are always welcome here."

Erza looked on with awe. Home. She never thought she'd be able to have a home since her capture to work on the towers of paradise. She finally has a place to call home again. Tears welled up in her left eye, dropping the bags in her hands; she hugged the young woman that took her in fiercely. "Thank you, Miss Kagome!"

The teen laughed, "Now, none of that formality! We are family now, a precious nakama of Fairy Tail. You can just call me Kagome, or Kagome-nee-san, or whatever you are comfortable with, okay?"

"Can I call you Nee-san?" Erza asked.

Kagome smiled and patted the girl on the head, "Of course Erza." Picking up the bags she previously left on the ground to open the door, "Let's bring all these bags up stairs, and you can take a shower while I get your room ready."

~oo0oo~

Kagome was really thankful that she bought an unnecessarily large house at the moment. The house's first floor consists of a moderate sized kitchen and dining room. The living room was large, with fluffy couches, a coffee table, a rocking chair, and a TV. It also has a book shelf filled with books, and picture frames, all of them are of the members of the guild. On the second floor, there's a master-bedroom with its own bathroom, three bedrooms, and a bathroom down the hall.

Originally, she was going to use those bedrooms as storage space and as a personal library, but the Master seems to like to give leave younger members of the guild for her to take care of, they became guest rooms just in case, while the basement became the only storage space.

To this day, she wondered if it was fate that she bought such a large house acting as a home for the kiddy-fairies, or if it was just a coincidence. Well, she won't complain about it, she enjoyed the company, and it was on request of Master Makarov, she owed him big time for welcoming herself to the guild and giving her a temporary place in his home at the start. Kagome smiled, losing herself in memories as she prepared the bedroom for little Erza.

"Um, onee-san?"

Kagome snapped out of her reverie, and looked at the girl standing by the door. Erza was wearing a frilly, sleeveless, white blouse and a navy plaid skirt they bought earlier on today. Her hair was damp, and her face was slightly pink from the steamy shower. Overall, she looked absolutely adorable! She looked so prim and proper, like a little princess! Kagome couldn't help the squealing, "Ahhh! Erza! You look so cute like this!" The teen easily picked up the girl and spun her around, getting cute little giggles out of her in the process.

As Kagome stopped spinning, the little girl looked at the room curiously. "Is this going to be my bedroom?"

"Yup! This will be your room from now on. Do you like it?"

"I love it! Arigato onee-san!" The little girl exclaimed happily and snuggled against Kagome, causing the elemental mage to let out another delighted squeal.

~oo0oo~

Cana came back home and announced her return. "I'm home nee-san!"

"Cana, we are in the kitchen! There's someone I want you to meet!"

Cana walked into the kitchen with bubbling excitement. Were they getting a new housemate? As the brunet walked into the kitchen, she saw her big sister and a girl around her age taking a tray of cookies out from the oven.

"Cana, this is Erza Scarlet my new apprentice, and our new housemate." Kagome introduced as the girls shook hand.

Cana smiled happily, it would be nice to have girl around her age, "Hey Erza, I'm Cana Alberona! I'm learning card magic from Kagome-nee, and she's also teaching me about making battle plans and how to form strategies! What about you?"

"Well, I'm a requip mage, and nee-san said she'll also teach me how to use a sword and other weapons. And one day, I'm going to be really strong just like nee-san!" Erza said with determination.

Kagome mentally sighed in relief that the two girls seem to get along with each other. "Erza, did you know that Cana can use her cards to tell fortune? And all of them are super accurate!"

"Really? That's so cool! Do you think you can tell mine? I want to know if I can be just as great as Kagome-nee!"

"Yay! Of Course! We can do it in the living room! And we can eat some of the cookies you two made. I bet they are delicious!"

'One down, and another to go', Kagome thought as the two girls practically ran to the living room.

~oo0oo~

Gray walked back to the guild after a tedious, but simple mission. He really _really_ want to go on a harder one, but his onee-san wouldn't allow it. Gray knows that they weren't short on money or even close to it, with the fortune onee-san has, but he's craving for an awesome adventurous job, in which he gets to defeat evil monsters and save the world! His older sister really needs to stop being such a mother hen to him... actually, no. He enjoyed the attention, a lot. 'I guess I'll bear with it till she says it's okay to take on dangerous quests.' He thought. As the boy entered the guild, he heard older members talking.

"Oi! I heard that master made Kagome take in another little kid!"

"Really? Damn, we've been getting a lot of little brats joining the guild in these past few years."

"Well, if they are anything like Kagome, they'll be pretty powerful; she's the youngest mage to become an s-classed here."

"Hmm, well, with her as a teacher, they'll all turn out to be powerful."

"Ah, she'll make such a wonderful mother!"

"Whoa there! Kagome is waaaay too young for you."

W.H.A.T.

_Master made Kagome take in another little kid._

'No way! I already have to share Kagome-nee with Cana! Now there's another one? Well, I can't really complain about Cana since she was with Kagome-nee before I came... but this newbie..." Gray's eyes narrowed at the thought of having a new housemate, and left the guild with one thought on his mind.

'I don't wanna share my Nee-san!'


	3. Sharing is Caring!

**Chapter 3: Sharing is Caring!**

A young boy ran across the town of Magnolia. He needs to see who this new kid was. He won't stand sharing his big sis! That means less attention and love for him!

Racing towards his home, the boy entered the house and straight to where he can hear a foreign voice. There in front of his very eyes was the newbie. She was currently playing cards with Cana, and eating Kagome's infamous chocolate chip cookies!

"Who are you?" The young ice mage questioned (cough demanded).

"Gray you're home! This is Erza Scarlet, our new housemate. Erza, this is Gray Fullbuster, another student of Kagome-nee's" Cana informed both parties.

"Nice to meet you Gray." Erza offered her hand for him to shake.

Gray scowled at her and slapped her hands away. He grabbed a cookie from the plate and stomped his way to his room.

Kagome poked her head out from the kitchen, "Was that Gray just now?"

"Yah, he was being a jerk just now. Erza, don't worry about him, he'll warm up to you." Cana comforted her new housemate.

"You sure? He seemed like he didn't want anything to do with me." Erza said with uncertainty.

"Hmm, how about I read your fortune to see if you guys will get along?" Cana suggested.

Kagome returned to cooking afterwards, 'Hm, Cana was like that too when Gray joined us last year. It was an all out war back then.' She mentally shuddered at the mess they made in the house. 'Better solve this fiasco soon, before another war starts.'

~oo0oo~

Dinner at the Higurashi household was frigid. The tension was thick between Gray and Erza, with Kagome and Cana attempting to lighten the mood, which failed. All throughout dinner, the two little mages kept glaring at each other.

"Can you pass the salt, Kagome-nee?" Erza asked.

Before Kagome can even do anything, Gray took the salt for himself, "Why don't you buy some of your own? This is my salt!"

'Really? And here I thought it was my money that bought the salt and the bottle.' Kagome raised an eyebrow at Gray's immature action.

"Liar! You name isn't on it!" Erza challenged back.

Gray immediately used some ice magic, to write his name on it. "Ha! See that! It has my name on it! So it's mine now!"

Erza glared fiercely at the ice mage, "Cheater! You used magic to do that!"

"Who said you have to play fairly! Go find you own sal-" Gray didn't get to finish his sentence as his face was splashed with water by none other than Erza. The boy's face turned red in anger and embarrassment. "Ice-Make: Ice Cannon!" With an ice-bazooka, Gray launched a baseball-sized ice cannon ball at Erza.

On instinct, the girl brought her hands up, and caused several plates to float in front of her to block it. Only for it to work against her. While the plates did decrease the impact caused by the ice cannon, the shattered pieces caused many cuts over her body.

"ENOUGH!" Kagome yelled. "Cana, take Erza to the washroom, and help her clean up the wounds." The card mage didn't need to be told twice, she was already helping the other girl up the stairs to the washroom. Kagome turned to the boy who was fidgeting nervously. "Gray I'm very disappointed in you."

"It's not my fault! She started it!"

Kagome sighed, if she had to deal with this every time she gets a new charge, Makarov better start paying her for this. Who knew kids could be so melodramatic. "Gray, would you do that to Cana?"

The boy furrowed his eyebrows at the question. "No."

"Then why would you be like that to Erza?"

"Because if she's here, that means I would have to share onee-san! And you won't love me as much as before! And I don't want that!" Gray argued, trying to hold back his tears at the thought of his big sis leaving him for the new girl.

Kagome kneeled down and looked at him straight in the eyes, "Gray, I love both you and Cana very much, and each day, they grow more and more. They will never ever fade away. Both of you hold a special place in my heart. And I won't get rid of any of that for Erza. I'll just make more space in my heart for her and any new nakamas we will have in the future. There's no limit to how much one can love, Gray. They'll only grow more. Do you understand?"

"So nee-san won't love me less?"

"Never." Kagome promise him. She pulled the boy into her arms and hugged him. "Just because you have to share me doesn't mean I'll love you any less, k?" When he nodded, Kagome picked him up and made her way to the bathroom, "Now let's go apologize to Erza!"

* * *

><p>AN: Eh... is Gray too bratty? After losing his parents and Ur, I imagine that he would crave for love and attention. So, he's trying to hog Kagome all for himself. Even though he's the same age as Cana, he gets riled up really easily (he fights Natsu on a daily bases) and is less mature. He's still a kid, and most kids will have immaturebratty moments sometime during their childhood. Also, Erza seemed too docile for the first 2 chapters, here she's shows that feisty, impatient side. And! She used her telekinesis power! That's how she was able to move the plates fyi!


	4. Lucky Lightning

AN: Thank you all for the reviews, they're all very encouraging for me :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Lucky Lightning<strong>

"Oi, Kagome! Go on a mission with me!"

The raven hair teen stared into burning orange orbs. Standing in front of her was Laxus, the grandson of Master Makarov. "Why?"

The blond crossed his arm across his chest, "There has to be at least one s-classed mage in the group to take on an s-classed mission, and Gildart ain't around. Plus, only s-classed mages are allowed on the second floor."

"Why do you want to go on an s-classed all of a sudden?"

Laxus' eyebrow twitched at all the question, "You are the youngest mage to pass the s-class mage trial at the age of fifteen. I'm fifteen this year. And going on an s-classed mission would be a good experience to become one."

"Stay here, I'll go up and see what's available." She told him, and Laxus nodded eagerly.

She came back a minute later, empty handed. "Sorry, none of them were good."

"What?! There's got to be something!"

"Unfortunately for you, all of them are long term ones that would take a few months to complete. And I have three little mages back home to teach and take care of, can't leave them along for that long. See ya!"

"Wait! God dammit Kagome!"

~oo0oo~

Kagome knew something was wrong the moment she left the guild. She slammed open the door the moment she arrived home, and her eyes darkened at the sight before her. Some idiots broke into her house. Her beloved home was trashed. And her precious apprentices were missing. Someone was going to pay!

On the dinner table that once held many fond memories of food fight was a note.

_Sturmisch._

Stupid dark guild, this particular group was the most wanted one out there at the moment. They were smart. They never leave a trail to be followed, and their location is unknown. And they are also the reason why so many magic council members are gaining white hair. Damn, if only there are some magical tracking dogs out there!

'Bingo! Of course! Looks like Laxus is lucky, he's going on a s-classed mission after all.' Kagome thought as she raced back to the guild.

~oo0oo~

"Laxus! I need your help! We are going on the mission you wanted!" Kagome didn't even wait for a reply as she dragged the much larger blond with her. She turned around and shouted, "Tell the master I'm retrieving my apprentices from some stupid storm retards, and I'm borrowing Laxus for this!"

"When she said stupid storm retards, did she by any chance mean the Sturmisch by any chance?"

"Whoever they are, I feel bad for them, even if they are a dark guild."

~oo0oo~

"Kagome, what the hell are you doing? What's going on?" Laxus demanded as he was manhandled by a girl half his size.

"It seems that the Sturmisch decided it was funny to break into my home and kidnap my three little mages. The problem is, they are a smart bunch, never leaving a trace of magic or physical trail when they leave. This is where you come in; dragon slayers have keen sense of smell." Kagome informed him.

"And you want me to track them?"

"Yes. They've been causing a number of problems for the council with their ability to escape so swiftly. Our objective is to get the kids back to safety."

"What exactly do I get in return for helping you? In fact, why should I help you? If I remember correctly, you turned me down when I asked for your help." Laxus smirked triumphantly at her.

Kagome cursed in her head, and said uncertainly, "Well... you get to feel good about doing something good?"

Laxus gave her a 'Are you fucking kidding me, like I actually care' look.

"We get to beat up a whole guild of bad guys, that's basically an s-classed mission, minus the payment part. In addition, you can pick a fight with me any time you want for the next month, to hone your skills."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>AN: It seems Hiro Mashima likes to use words from the European language, like German, and Italian for names in the manga. And 'Sturmisch' means 'Stormy' in German.<p> 


	5. Little Warriors

**Chapter 5: Little Warriors **

"Hey! Let us go you idiots!" Gray shouted against the steel bars. The dark mages merely laughed at his attempts to pull the bars apart, and left the dungeon. Gray slumped against the prison door, and looked at his two other companions. "What do we do now? I bet nee-san is worried sick."

"We have to break out of here, and get back." Erza furrowed her eyebrows in frustration. "If only they haven't taken away my sword and armour, I could break done the door!"

"I know!" Cana exclaimed. "We need a key to open the door!"

Gray snorted, "And how are suppose to get that, genius. They won't just hand it over."

"They don't have to. You can use your ice magic to make a key! And after we break out, we need to leave immediately; it's too dangerous to fight."

"What about my swords and armour?"

"We don't know where they took those. But it's a good thing they didn't take my magic cards away, I can summon a sword for you."

Erza grinned at the offer; leave it to Cana to think of a battle plan, "Thanks Cana!"

"Alright, enough chitchat. Mission escape and return to nee-san is a go!"

"Yah!"

~oo0oo~

Kagome trailed behind Laxus, thinking of a million ways she can torture the stupid storm bastards. 'No one hurts my babies!'She thought with malice.

Laxus mentally shivered at the killing intent Kagome was releasing, who knew the mage legendary for her kindness can give off such a dark aura. He cleared his throat to get her attention. "We are here. What's the plan?"

There it was, the Sturmisch's headquarter. The guild was a tall, looming, Victorian style castle, giving off an eerie feel to it. Kagome scanned the premise with her senses, she could feel the children's aura on the far side of the castle, and there were easily a hundred mages in the castle. "The plan is to beat up all the idiots, no mercy is to be shown."

"Fine with me, let's go kick some asses!"

~oo0oo~

KABOOM!

"What was that?!" Erza cried out as the castle trembled for a few seconds, balancing herself with the sword she got from her fellow mage.

Cana and Gray grinned at each other, "Nee-san's here to rescue us!"

"How did you brats escape?! Get back here!" A dozen of the dark mages appeared, sporting weapons and launching some dark energy orbs at the kids!

"Ice-Make: Shield!" A large sheet of ice appeared, blocking the orbs from reaching them. The girls then jumped from behind, preparing their own attacks. Cana used one of her special magic cards, and placed it on the ground. "The Prayer's Fountain!"

The large tendrils of water were able to knock down several of the dark mages, causing them to drop their weapons. Erza took the opportunity to summon the swords to her, creating a circle of weapons around the three. "Circle Sword! Go!"

The sharp weapon attacked the enemies, slashing them brutally. Just then, more dark mages appeared down the hallway. "You little bastards! How dare you! When I get my hands on you, I'll-"

The man never got to finish his sentence; he crashed down into the ground as Kagome appeared behind him and kicked him. She glared at the mage, and growled out in an icy cold voice. "You'll do what?"

"Shit! How did she find our hideout?!"

"Run for your lives!"

"Don't think you can escape so easily! Wings of the Phoenix!" Two large flaming tornados appeared to sweep the stupid storm idiots into the air, and destroying the surrounding areas in the process. Kagome didn't even look back to the damage she had caused; she immediately rushed to her little ones and hugged them tightly. "Oh my! Are you guys alright? Are you hurt? I went to the dungeon earlier and you guys weren't there! I was so scared! How did you guys escape?"

"We are okay, nee-san!"

"Gray made a key to unlock the prison door!"

"Yup! It was thanks to Cana's awesome escape plan!"

"Erza didn't have her armour or sword, so I summoned a sword for her!"

"We got lost, then these idiots came and we fought back!"

"And then you came to our rescue! And used that awesome magic!"

Kagome smiled and hugged her little ones tighter, "I'm glad you guys are alright, I'm really proud of you guys, my little warriors." The three grinned sleepily, happy to be back with their big sister, but the day was quite eventful, and they all couldn't wait to go back home and sleep in their beds.

"You found the brats?"

Kagome turned her head back to see Laxus walking towards her little family. He was sporting several injuries, and none were fatal. Smiling at her partner for the rescue mission, "Mhmm. These little guys escaped the prison on their own, and I found them take down some of the bad guys."

"Heh, not bad for a bunch of brats." Laxus commented.

"Now, help me pick up them up, they must be really worn out from today." So, with Kagome holding Cana, and Laxus holding Gray and Erza, the two headed to the nearest train station. It's a long way from home.

~oo0oo~

On one side of the train compartment was the three kids, snuggling against each other, sound asleep. On the other side, sat Kagome and Laxus. The blond looked green in the face, groaning in pain from the torturous motion sickness. Kagome snickered at his predicament, he can take on a whole guild of evil mages, but can't even handle a little train ride. Feeling sympathetic and thankful for his help, Kagome pulled his head down on her lap and summoned a bit of her healing magic to help. "Sleep, I'll wake you up when we arrive at Magnolia."

Grumbling about bossy females, Laxus slowly fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>AN: Laxus and Kagome pairing? Maybe? Idk, what do you guys think?<p> 


	6. Pedophilia?

**Chapter 6: Pedophilia?**

Kagome was worried. She noticed that Cana would always be flustered around her fellow s-class mage, Gildart Clive. Cana is quite outgoing, and never act that way around the other adults. It's only when she's around Gildart. Did the girl have a crush on him? Kagome scrunched her face at the thought. That can't be right. Cana is still ten, and puberty won't hit in another couple of years... right? Was Gildart a perv? Was he seducing her!? The nerve of that buff idiot!

Suddenly the aura around her turned murderous, and the people in guild moved away from her. Her eyes zeroed on the oblivious man sitting at the bar, laughing his ass off about something. How dare he act like nothing was wrong! Kagome threw the nearest object (which happens to be a beer bottle) at the back of the idiot's head. The bottle crashed against Gildart's head, and the content spilled over him. The whole guild turned silent as they watched their s-class mages. The men turned around to face the enraged teenager with a confused look, "Kagome?"

'Oh, now he's trying to act innocent!' Kagome thought angrily. She growled and appeared in front of the man in a flash, and threw him over her shoulder like a rag doll, creating a giant dent on the floor. She mentally smirked sadistically when he grunted out in pain. Then Kagome kicked him right between his legs, with magic to boost the kick, knocking him against wall with it and earning her another yell of pain. "YOU FUCKING PEDOPHILE! STOP SEDUCING HER YOU ASSHOLE! GO TO HELL!"

Kagome stomped out of the guild angrily. She was a woman on a mission to find her little sister and have a heart to heart talk.

No one dared to make a sound after Kagome left the guild. Makarov turned to Gildart's quivering form, almost robotically. "Gildart, are you alright?"

His only answer was a grunt of pain from the supposedly most powerful mage in Fairy Tail.

~oo0oo~

"Cana we need to talk."

Said girl froze. She had never heard her nee-san use such a frigid tone of voice. She's going to get killed! "Yes?" Cana managed to squeak out.

"Follow me." Kagome turned around to go to her bedroom with Cana trailing behind her obediently.

Kagome closed her bedroom door, and sat on her bed. She patted the space beside her, and Cana immediately sat there.

"Do you like Gildart?"

Cana blinked. "Um, yes?"

"Is he seducing you?"

"Wait?! WHAT!? NO! Where did you get that idea nee-san!" Cana yelled in outrage.

Kagome looked at her ward's angry face, "Well, you always get flustered around him! It's like you have a crush on him! And this is inappropriate! He's too old for you! If he's done anything bad too you, just tell me and I'll set him straight for you!"

"No! Onee-san! You got it all wrong! I don't like him like that!"

"What am I suppose to think!? Did the idiot brain wash you or something? That's it, I going to beat him to death this time! Then I'll revive him and kick him where it hurts and burn him in flames!"

"HE'S MY FATHER!"

...

Kagome blinked.

...

"Wait?! WHAT!? Explain!"

Cana's cheeks were red from embarrassment as she explained to Kagome why she joined the guild in the first place, and how she didn't have the courage to tell him.

Kagome sat on her bed in silent after hearing the girl's story. Well, that was quite a shock. And she also owed Gildart an apology. She looked at her first apprentice, "So, are you ever going to tell him the truth?"

"I want to. But I get so scared, I'm not brave enough. Kagome-nee, can you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"Don't tell anyone about this. Not even him. I want to tell him... eventually."

"Alright, I promise." She brought the girl in her lap and hugged her, "I won't meddle with your family affairs. But you also need to promise me that you'll tell him one day. He deserves to know, and to know how he has such a wonderful daughter."

"I promise nee-san."

~oo0oo~

"Gildart." Kagome called out as she entered the guild.

Silence engulfed the noisy guild once more while Gildart didn't waste a single moment to get up and bolt the other way from the teen. Unfortunately for him, he tripped over his own feet and face-planted onto the floor, creating another dent. 'Dammit! It still hurts from yesterday! Oh gods! Someone help me!'

"I'm sorry."

Gildart had a confused/terrified look on his face. Did he hear correctly?

"About yesterday, I'm very sorry about the whole thing. I came to the wrong conclusion and made a terrible mistake. I hope you can forgive me." She bowed down to her fellow s-class.

"Ah, that's alright... yah it's fine, don't worry about it."

'You don't look alright! You just tripped because it still hurts!' was the thought of the entire guild.

Kagome looked up with teary eyes, "Really?"

"Yes?"

A smile bloomed across her face, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! As an apology, I invite you to my house for dinner! The little ones would love to hear some of your adventures!"

And so, the great Gildart was dragged to dinner by one Kagome Higurashi, and unknowingly having dinner with his daughter for the first time.

At dinner, Kagome watched with joy, as the kids were fascinated by Gildart's tales of his missions and adventure. Her eyes travelled to Cana, the girl was laughing and giggling as Gildart added funny gestures to his tales. She wasn't stuttering in front of him for once. She looked like a daughter admiring her papa. A giant smile made its way to Kagome's face, 'They look like a family together.'


	7. Power isn't Everything

**Chapter 7: Power isn't Everything**

Remember how Kagome promised Laxus they can fight anytime he wants to for a month? It's the last day of the agreement; let's see what they are doing.

"Roar of the Tigress!" A giant blast concentrated raw magic left Kagome's mouth, knocking Laxus back by a good twenty metres and crashing onto the floor of the forest. He was covered in bruises and deep cuts that were bleeding profusely; his own magic reserve is practically depleted. Laxus attempted to stand up after the attack ceased, only to fall back down.

"Damn, you got me good there."

Kagome, who had fewer injuries, panted out, "I think we can stop for the day, we should get those injuries checked."

"I'm not done yet Kagome! I haven't been able to defeat you once this month, and I won't stop till I succeed!" the blond man wheezed out with difficulty, thanks to the punctured wound in one of his lungs.

"Laxus, you can't even get up, there's no way you can beat me today." Kagome frowned, why do all men have to be some damn prideful?

"How am I suppose to become an s-classed mage if I can't beat you!"

"Strength isn't everything." Kagome sat down beside Laxus' prone form, and started healing both their injuries. "There's always someone stronger than you out there, and sometimes, you need to draw back and admit defeat."

Laxus scowled, "Running away is for cowards. I'd rather die than back down from a fight."

"Don't you dare say that again! If you die, think of how sad the master would be! And it's not just your grandfather, I would be sad too, and so would every members of our guild. There's many people who would be saddened, because we all love you as our precious nakama" Laxus looked genuinely surprised by Kagome's speech, "Know when to back down, so your loved ones won't cry. Then train harder, so you won't be defeated by the same enemy twice. Fairy Tail will be here to back you up and help you through it all. Our strength doesn't lie in individual power, it lies in our unity. Understand?"

At his nod, Kagome smiled, "Remember, an s-classed mage must also have compassion."

After they were both healed, Kagome lied down beside him on the abused ground. The two spent the rest of the day cloud gazing, and losing themselves in their own thoughts.

* * *

><p>AN: This is a pretty short chapter... Hmm, I wonder if I should still make Laxus an asshole in the future :P<p>

Also, fellow readers, beware that I probably won't update during jan and feb, till march break... School's starting soon!


	8. Chanced Meeting

**Chapter 8: A Chanced Meeting**

Kagome was on her way coming back from a short term mission, she won't go on long term ones anymore; her house was in shambles last time she did! Walking down the worn path, her ears picked up the faint wails of a young child. The motherly instinct in her kicked in, and she followed the sound deep into a forest. Soon, she found a toddler crying on the ground. He looked no older than five, with spiky platinum blond hair and teary blue eyes. Kagome's heart clenched at the boy's tearful eyes. "Are you okay?"

The boy looked at the teenager with big watery blue eyes, "I twisted my ankle and it hurts a lot!"

"Here let me see, maybe I can fix it." Kagome kneeled down by the boy and carefully inspected the injury. The boy's foot was twisted in an awkward position, and it was an angry red and blue-black colour. Kagome winced at the state of the injury, and quickly summoned her healing magic to fix it. "There! Good as new!"

The toddler tested his newly healed ankle, and a big happy smile replaced the tears, "Thank you so much onee-san!"

"Haha, no problem. My name is Kagome, what's yours?" Sitting cross legged, she put the tiny boy in her lap.

"I'm Sting!"

'So cute!' Kagome thought as she looked at the little boy, "Well, Sting, what are you doing all the way out here? Are you lost? Where are your parents? I can bring you back to them if you want."

"I'm not lost. Daddy went hunting, and told me to stay here till he came back!"

What kind of father would bring a child so young into the forest and then abandon him to go hunting? She let her senses scan the surroundings, checking for signs of this irresponsible "father". The clearing they were in have residues of magic., and Kagome's eyes widened, in her haste to find the child, she didn't notice the _familiar_ ancient magic surrounding the forest. That would mean the child here is... "Sting, by any chance, is your father a dragon?"

"Eh? How did Kagome-nee-san know? Whaa~ are you a mind reader? That's so cool!" Sting looked at Kagome with sparkling eyes.

She giggled at his childish thought, "No, but I can feel the magic around this area. He's very protective of you isn't he?" The toddler nodded with enthusiasm, "tell me, what type of dragon is he?"

"Daddy is known as Weisslogia, the White dragon! And he's teaching me dragon slayer magic. One day, I'm going to be really strong and beat up all the baddies, so there's no darkness in the world!" Sting stated proudly.

"That's a big dream, and I'm sure you'll be able to do it one day, Sting." Looking at the cute little blond, Kagome smiled thinking back to when Cana was also this small. Kids grow up so fast, and they loss their cuteness too. "Did you know that white dragons are considered holy dragons by some people? They are dragons of the heaven, purifying the world of darkness and evil."

Sting looked at Kagome in awe at the information, "Wow~ Daddy's really awesome!"

"Mhmm. It seems you father won't be back for a while, how about we play some games to kill time?"

~oo0oo~

Weisslogia is worried, it seems that someone was able to cross the barriers he set around the forest to protect his son. Picking up his hunt, the white dragon quickly flew back to his precious boy. As he neared the location, he noticed the intruder carried holy energy. One he had known eons ago, before the ancient world shattered. When he entered the clearing, the dragon could only stare at the woman-child that was playing a game of tag with his son. 'Could it be.'

"Daddy! You came back!" Sting ran up to his foster father, "and you brought a boar this time!"

Kagome looked at the beast in front of her with wide eyes, and whispered so softly that the dragon himself had difficulty hearing it. "Hakuju."

"Miko."

Sting looked between the two with curiosity they seemed to be having an intense staring contest. He was also feeling slightly annoyed at being ignored, so he decided that the best course of action is to interrupt them. "Daddy? Kagome-nee? What does 'Miko' mean?"

Weisslogia gave the girl a look saying they'll talk later. Turing his large head to the little boy, "That my dear boy, means holy maiden. Now come, you must be hungry, and your friend here is welcome to stay with us for dinner."

~oo0oo~

After dinner, Sting was really tired from playing all afternoon with Kagome. So now, the large dragon curled his body around the two humans, with a sleeping Sting snuggled against the priestess. Kagome looked at her old ally, "So you are known as Weisslogia now."

"Yes, it has been almost a millennium since I've seen you and my name have changed over the years. It is a relief that the spirit of the Dog General protected you."

Kagome laughed at that, "Well, they are canines, and you know how protective and loyal they are."

The dragon smiled fondly at the tiny woman, "Sting is very attached to you. Will you stay with us for a while?"

"I have three children back in Magnolia to take care of though... But I guess staying for a few days won't be too bad. And hopefully my house is still standing by the time I get back home." Kagome told him.

"Thank you, Lady Shikon."

~oo0oo~

The days flew by quickly, and Kagome must return to Fairy Tail before they send half the guild to search for her. However, leaving isn't that easy, especially when you have an adorable four year old clinging to you, begging you not to go, and giving the perfect puppy dog eyes and quivering lips.

"Do you really have to go, Kagome-nee?" Sting clung to Kagome, refusing to let go, while the woman send pleading looks to a very amused dragon.

"It's not like we will never see each other again, we'll meet again in the future."

"But I don't want to be away from you! And you'll forget about me!"

"Sting, I promise I won't forget you. Here, I have something for you to remember me by!" Kagome pulled out a small chain-necklace with a crystal-shaped silver pendant attached. "I made this with my magic, so you'll always have a small piece me by your side."

Sting's chubby hands took the necklace, cradling it like it was the most precious object in the world. He looked up at Kagome and made a sudden declaration, "When I grow up and become big and strong, I'm going to make Kagome-nee my bride!"

Weisslogia's booming laughter echoed throughout the forest, as Kagome sweat dropped at the boy. 'He'll forget about this bride thing, right?'

* * *

><p>AN: Chibi!Sting XD I wonder if he'll keep that promise till the Grand Magical game! And it's same pendant that Sting wears as an earring! Sting was 4 back then, his memory will be a bit fuzzy when he grows up, so the pendant is something that can help him to remember Kagome by. Also, it seems that Kagome knows Weisslogia from <em>somewhere<em>, it could be the feudal era ;) "Hakuju" means "White Beast" in Japanese.

* Natsu will show up in chp 12! I've already planned a short synopsis for next couple of chappies, just gotta write them down 8(_)8 writing stories is harder than it looks!


	9. The Swords of Heaven and Earth

**Chapter 9: The Swords of Heaven and Earth**

Kagome had led Erza down into the basement of the house. Erza blinked, now that she thought about it, this is the first time anyone other than Kagome went to the basement. It wasn't as if Kagome banned them from going down there. The three of them never really thought about what was down there. And man. They should have checked it out sooner! It was huge! On one side of the room were rows of bookshelves filled with books, a round desk with several chairs. On the other side of the room was an impressive collection of weapons displayed on racks.

They stopped in front two swords. They were both kantanas. One of their blades was sleek and sharp, and the other's was worn out and chipped. What grabbed Erza's attention was how they seem to pulse with energy.

"Erza, these two swords Tenseiga and Tessaiga. The twin swords of Heaven and Earth. They once belonged to two dear friends of mine. These swords will never allow someone unworthy to even touch them. If the wielder is worthy, they will lend their powers to aid the user. Tenseiga, the sword of life and healing. It does not cut the living; but can cause devastating damage to the dead or that of a spirit." Kagome picked up the rustier sword. "This is Tessaiga, the sword of protection and destruction. It will only lend its powers to those who wish to protect the innocents. In its true form, it can strike down a hundred demons. It is on Tessaiga's request that I show these to you. These swords have their wills and feelings, and Tessaiga has been bugging to introduce you two." Kagome handed the kantana to Erza. "Here, it wants you to hold it."

Taking the battered blade into her hands, Erza gasped in amazement as the sword pulsed against her hand. The swords warm energy wrapped around her body.

_'__Hello little one, should you ever need help, just call upon my name and I shall be there.'_

And then the energy disappeared. Erza stared at Kagome with wide eyes as she handed the sword back, "It spoke to me. But why didn't it want to meet Gray or Cana?"

"Well, you have the most interest in swords out of you three. It decided that it wants some action out in the field again, since I rarely use weapons during missions nowadays. And even if you don't feel it, the swords are always watching over everyone in the house."

In Kagome's hand the sword pulsed silently, _'Priestess, you have taught the young one well. She will grow up to be strong and beautiful.'_

'Thank you, general. Please watch over her, I sense she will one day push herself over the limit too much.'

_'__I will, dear daughter.'_

* * *

><p>AN: Tessaiga made an appearance along with Tenseiga. I'm not really sure where this will go actually -_- but more references to the feudal era will appear later on, so Tessaiga will be back!<p> 


	10. Picnic, Mages, Disaster?

**Chapter 10: Picnic + Mages = Disaster?**

The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and the park is being destroyed? Let's rewind.

Makarov decided that the guild should go on a picnic to relax and have fun. Sitting under a tree, the master of the guild was enjoying the soft breeze; he spoke to his companion by his side "We should do this more often, it's good for the boning between the mages."

"I agree, this is also good for the kids, a bar isn't exactly an ideal place for children to play in." Kagome commented.

Silence fell between the two powerful mages, watching the guild laugh and talk. Several blankets have been set out, all of which were occupied by guild members. There were also a couple of baskets of food brought by members who volunteered. The basket Kagome brought was also among those, and there seems to be a crowd surrounding it. It seems that three little mages are trying to hog Kagome's infamous cooking. Uh oh, if those three troublemakers are involved, this won't end well.

Cana, Erza and Gray held the basket protectively; they didn't want to share their onee-san cooking with other people. And among the surrounding adults was Gildart, who practically worshipped Kagome's food after he was invited to dinner at her house, "Oh come on! Share Kagome's food with us!"

Cana bit her lips nervously, she want to share it with her father "I guess you can have some..."

The other two kids gasped in shock. Erza shook her fellow apprentice by the shoulder "But Cana! It's onee-san's cooking! We can't just share it with anyone!"

"That's right! We'll fight to keep it for ourselves! Ice-Make: Lance!" Several lances appeared themselves from Gray's palm, aiming at the adults. Luckily, they jumped out of the way, and one of the lances ended up hitting Laxus who was just passing by.

"What the hell you little brat? You wanna fight?" The blond cracked his knuckles in anger.

Erza smirked, if it's a fight, she'd definitely win, after all, Kagome taught her well. "Alright then! Whoever wins this fight get's to have Kagome-nee's cooking!" And so, war broke out in the park, each mage fighting against another for the basket of food, and destroying the once beautiful park.

A good distance away, Makarov sobbed at the damage his mages caused to the park. The mayor will have his head for this one! And the bills he was going to get! Why can't they spend one day without damaging something. He will never allow his guild to have a picnic ever again. This is a disaster!

"Master... since everyone else is having fun fighting, again. Would you like some of the food I cooked up?" Kagome asked holding up a basket, and at her master's surprised face she explained, "To be honest, the basket they are fighting over isn't even mine; it actually belongs to Macao's wife. I offered to bring it over since she's on bed rest with her pregnancy and Macao is out on a mission. So... food?"

'Well, I guess one good thing happened. I get to have Kagome's cooking all for myself! Haha, in your face, you youngsters!' Makarov thought while chewing happily on the delicious cooking.


	11. Hello Romeo!

**Chapter 11: Hello Romeo!**

The whole Fairy Tail guild all crowded outside a room at Magnolia hospital, earning them glares from nurses and doctors since they have to fight to get on the other side of the crowd. Last time they tried to get security to remove them, the guards nearly pissed their pants off from the mages' glares. They are feeling antsy today, after all they are getting a new little nakama today! Inside the hospital room, was Macao's wife giving birth! The man himself in the room as well, wanting to spend time with the soon-to-be-born child before introducing the babe to his beloved guild.

Kagome stood by her three wards, waiting with bubbling excitement for the birth of the little one. The Conbolts have been in the birthing room for a couple of hour, the babe will be born at any moment now! Beside her, Cana, Erza and Gray were grinning at the prospect of meeting the baby, and no longer being the smallest mages in the guild! They didn't wait long till a newborns cry came from the birthing room.

"Ah! It's born! I wonder if it's a girl or a boy?"

"Gosh, I can't believe Macao is father now!"

"Oh, I can't wait to meet the new member of Fairy Tail!"

The guild waited impatiently for the door to open and rush in to greet the infant. A couple of minutes later, a midwife opened the door, "You guys are allowed in now, but please keep it down, the mother has been through a lot today." The guild rushed in, as quietly as possible, to the room to greet the baby.

"Hey, meet Romeo Conbolt, my son." Macao said proudly, holding a precious bundle in his arms beside his worn out wife.

Everyone crowded around the blue-haired mage, cooing at the adorable new born. Master Makarov had been the first hold Romeo other than his parents, the aged man practically cried at how adorable looking the boy was and congratulatied the couple on their new healthy son. Romeo was then passed down to some other members, all holding the baby with the outmost care. Kagome had been one of first to hold the baby, she had almost squealed out loud when she saw how adorable he was. Feeling someone tug her shirt, she looked down to see three pairs of eyes filled with anticipation. Giggling, she kneeled down to show the babe to her three apprentices.

"He's sooo tiny!" Erza gasped.

"Are we all this small when we were born?" Gary asked looking at Romeo with a big smile.

Kagome chuckled, "Yes, but one day he's going to grow big and strong just like his father!"

"And he's going to join Fairy Tail too, right?" Asked Cana looking at the boy with curiosity and awe, he's just so small and cute!

"Yes, that means he will become one of our nakama, and it will be our duty to look out for him. So, that means you guys have to train hard, so you can be strong and protect him." At the kids' cheers, Kagome giggled before handing the baby over to Wakaba.

* * *

><p>AN: Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Is probably the biggest misconception out there. Shakespearean language is quite confusing ;) And according to the Fairy Tail wiki's Timeline, Romeo is born in X777, so guess who's showing up next!<p> 


	12. Fire Dragon – Natsu Dragneel

**Chapter 12: Fire Dragon – Natsu Dragneel**

"Kagome, this is our newest guild member, Natsu Dragneel. Natsu, this is Kagome Higurashi."

A sense of déjà vu washed over Kagome as she gazed at the pink haired boy. Smiling fondly as the boy's aura made her remember the blond toddler she met a year ago, and sensing the great ancient magic dwelling within the boy. "Nice to meet you, Natsu. I'm Kagome, a mage of Fairy guild. And let me guess, you are a Dragon slayer."

Makarov raised an eyebrow at Kagome's keen observation. Natsu gasped in surprise, "Whoa! How did you know? Are you Psychic?!"

"Haha, I wish I was! I met a dragon before, and your magical aura felt very similar." Kagome told the hyperactive boy, and patted him on the head.

"Kagome, I'm assuming what's going to happen next," Makarov said, at her nod he turned to Natsu. "Kagome is one of our two s-classed mages at Fairy Tail, and she's been taking in young mages such as yourself under her wings, by my request. She's going to take you on as her new apprentice, and further your skills as a mage."

"Really? Kagome-nee must be really strong!" Natsu grinned at her.

Kagome laughed and scooped the ten year old into her arms, "I guess you can say that. Now, why don't we go to my house and get you settled in, if that's alright with you, master." At the old man's nod, Kagome gleefully carried Natsu back home.

"Kagome-nee, the dragon you met… was his name Igneel?" Natsu asked hopefully, as she walked back to her house.

"I'm afraid not, Natsu. The dragon I know is Weisslogia, the white dragon." Kagome frowned a bit, and looked at the little boy, "How come you are not with dragon?"

"Well, Igneel and I were always together, but one day he just disappeared. At first I thought he was just playing hide'n'seek with me, but he didn't show up for the whole day! I looked everywhere for him and couldn't find him."

Kagome hugged the boy tighter when she saw his saddened face, it did not suit his fiery personality. "Natsu, Dragons are very protective of those they hold dear, he wouldn't abandon you for no reason. And even if you don't see him, he'll always be in your heart, isn't that right, little fireball?"

Natsu nodded his head with sudden vigour, "Yah! And Kagome-nee will help me become strong to find him!"

Kagome agreed to the boy, promising that she'll make him strongest little dragon out there. As she neared her humble home, she mentally sent a prayer to the heavens, 'Please don't let Jealousy War III happen!'

~oo0oo~

Gray glared at the boy in front of him, his new _roommate_. Since all the bedrooms were taken, and Gray was the only boy in the house, Kagome decided it would be good to have the two of them share a room. Gray wasn't going to be jealous at the boy like he did Erza, because Kagome-nee promised to always love them equally (though he was a little upset she won't love him just a tiny bit more than the others, but he won't complain about it). There's just something about the _pinkie_ he didn't like about. Gray has no idea what it was, but his guts were telling him this boy is a rival in _everything_. And it seems that the newbie feels the exact same way by his glare.

'I'll bear with him for Kagome-nee's sake!' they both thought at the same time.

Ugh! She should have known! Ice and fire don't mix well with each other. Plus, both are pretty brash and have a mild case of alpha male syndrome. At least, Erza and Cana are okay with their new housemate. Kagome laughed nervously, trying to ignore the tension between the two boys. Hm, maybe she should let them solve this by themselves? Give them a chance to resolve things like adults? Is it too early? Nah, nothings too early! They'll need to go independent one day, and she won't be there to baby them all the time! Kagome decided she'll leave it be and let them come to an agreement themselves, though a small part of her screamed that it was a major mistake. "Ah, why don't the three of you play with Natsu and get to know him, while I prepare dinner. I'll call you guys it's ready." And she left the four children to do whatever they want to, hoping Cana and Erza can work their magic and help the two boys to get along.

"So~ wanna play some card games?" Cana suggested after an awkward silence fell between the four.

"Yah!" Natsu immediately broke into a mouth-splitting grin and pumped his fist in the air, "That sounds fun! And I bet I can beat the ice idiot here!" He pointed at Gray.

Gray growled at the challenger, "You think you can beat me, you fire punk? Ha! You are a hundred years too early for that!"

Natsu got right into Gray's face, anger flashing in his eyes. "Oh yah? Your face looks like an old man's!" (note: he's saying Gray always has a frown/scowl on his face.)

"At least I don't have stupid pink hair! That's so girly! Are you even a boy with that?"

"Hey! I can make any hair colour look cool! Plus, Kagom-nee said my hair colour is pretty!"

"Hey! Don't call my nee-san so familiarly!"

"Well, she didn't complain about it when I called Kagome-nee Kagome-nee!"

"I bet nee-san is just being nice to you, you are probably some pathetic little boy!"

"Am not! I'm a powerful mage!"

"Well, too bad cuz nee-san said my magic is the most beautiful type out there!"

"Pffft, that puny little ice magic? Well, my father is a dragon! And he taught me dragon slayer magic! You can't beat that!"

"Liar! Dragons don't exist anymore! I bet you are just some loony!"

While the two boys argued about... things... Erza and Cana decided they'll just play the game by themselves, it's like this in the guild anyways. Arguing like this is just the norms for a Fairy Tail mage, no matter how small you are.

~oo0oo~

Okay, so making the two hot headed boys share the same room was not a smart idea. This resulted in a giant ongoing prank war, which led to two insomniac boys, in fear of the other pranking them during the night. Then it just got even more severe, when they came to Kagome with frostbites and second degree burns, nearly giving the teen a heart attack. Kagome tried to talk to them at the same time, and separately. Tried that at least a dozen times, didn't work once. In fact it got worse. They thought the other was tattle-taling to Kagome and fought even more! In an effort for the two boys to get some much needed sleep, Kagome had begged her two girls to share a room, so Natsu and Gray would have separate rooms. And thank god Cana and Erza were more thoughtful! She was pretty sure she'd go insane if they had a four-way rivalry. Just thinking about it caused a shiver down her spine.

Though this didn't stop the boys' rivalry during daytime, they would be brawling and arguing and having contests EVERYWHERE! In the guild, out on the street, in the house. Let's just say both Makarov and Kagome's bills doubled thanks to two little rascals. So, now as Kagome heard a loud crash from upstairs, she sobbed at the thought of more damage bills. 'My poor, innocent house! Now I know how the master feels every time we go overboard with the destructions we cause on a mission! Ugh! They are even worse than Inuyahsa and Shippo!' CRASH 'Ahhh! They better not have broken that vase! It's vintage!'

* * *

><p>AN: Here's Natsu~ Kagome better get some flame protection spells if she wants her house to still stay intact! And Cana is basically the peacekeeper for Kagome, always with the card excuse ;)<p>

Also, I won't be able to update as frequently now that school is starting again D: but, I'll def be back for march break! And hopefully I can get a few chapters uploaded in between!


	13. Fire vs Ice vs Lightning

**Chapter 13: Fire vs Ice vs Lightning + Gildart...**

It's been a couple of weeks since the arrival of Natsu, and the guild has never been rowdier thanks to Natsu and his rival, Gray. Even though the damage to the guild was doubled, the mages of Fairy Tail wouldn't change it for the world, the little guys made the guild more fun, more happy, and more home-like. And it made the older mages all want to protect this piece of treasure. Well, maybe not all of them. In one corner of the loud bar, was Laxus, sulking, more than usual.

Ever since that pink haired brat came, Kagome and his rare sparring matches (which he enjoyed greatly) came to a halt. She had to take more missions then usual to pay for the damages the brats cause. So no Laxus time from her.

"Oi! Laxus!" speak of the devil, here comes the pink punk and his so called rival, the ice boy.

"What do you want, brats." He hissed out.

"You are really strong right? Kagome-nee said that fighting experience makes you stronger, and since Kagome-nee is out on a mission, I wanna fight you and beat you!" He declared.

Gray snorted, "Yah right, you aren't even in the same league as him. There's no way you can beat him!"

"I so can! Kagome-nee's training made me a lot stronger! I can beat him easily! Now the question is if you can!"

"I've been under nee-san's teaching longer than you! I'm going to be the one that's gonna beat Laxus!"

Getting annoyed by the brats talking as if he's not even there got Laxus ticked and he threw a lightning bolt at them. They jumped back just in time to avoid getting seriously injured. Laxus stood up from his sitting spot and cracked each of his knuckles. He glared at the two little devils. "If it's a fight you are looking for, you are on!"

Not long after fighting, Gray and Natsu realized that they would never be able to beat the blond teen, so, for the first time in history, they worked together. Laxus on the other hand was at his snapping point. While he wanted to beat the shit out of these two, he also didn't want to feel Kagome's wrath; he saw it when some stupid stormy mages decided to kidnap the brats. It did not look fun. But that small bit of restraint faded away as the kids started to grit on his nerves more than usual. The three were so into their battle, they didn't hear the ringing of the bells, nor the shifting of the city, nor did they hear the frantic shouts of their nakamas.

Laxus was about to strike the already battered brats with his lightning to finally end this stupid fight, when someone lifted up his targets. He looked up to see the face of the most powerful mage in the guild, Gildart. "Hey there Laxus, watcha bullying these two kiddies for?"

"Tch, they were annoying me." He scowled back at the idiot of a man. Feeling annoyed that he stole his prey.

"You are never going to get a girlfriend with that attitude. Cheer up boy!" Gildart laughed.

"Whatever." He said, turning his back and walking to god knows where.

Gildart shook his head at the young blond, and mused 'Ah, it's that rebellious age isn't it. Haha, I wonder if I was like that back then!'

"Hey mister! Can you put me and Gray down now?" Gildart snapped out of his thought, and looked at one of the boys he had under his arms. Hm, he hadn't seen this one before. Was it another of Kagome's apprentice? Man, she should just open a school for young mages at this rate. Putting down both Gray and the new boy, he patted them both on the head. "Haha, sorry about that!" Looking at the pink haired boy, he asked. "You are new here, I'm Gildart."

Natsu grinned at the older man, "I'm Natsu Dragneel! You must be super strong to scare away Laxus like that! Fight me!"

"Stupid pinkie! You couldn't even beat Laxus with my help. And Gildart is an s-class mage just like nee-san!" Gray cut in.

Natsu blinked. This drunken looking man was on the same level as nee-san? He smirked, "All the more reason to fight! We need to be strong like nee-san! Right, Gray?"

"Hmm, yah, I guess." Gray agreed, and then muttered, "But you are just going to get killed like this."

Gildart laughed at Natsu's enthusiasm, this boy is very interesting. "Maybe another day Natsu, I just returned from a mission. You'll want to fight me when I'm in perfect condition, ain't that right?"

"YAH!"

"Ugh, guys?" Everyone turned towards the familiar sound, there, right in front of the doorway of the destroyed guild, was Kagome. "What happened to the guild?"

* * *

><p>AN: Natsu and Gildarts first meeting!<p> 


	14. Friendship?

**Chapter 14: Ice + Fire + Knight = Friendship?**

The last time these two idiots fought, they destroyed half the guild and made her precious nee-san cry. She owed her life to the master and nee-san, and she had sworn to destroy anyone that dared to hurt them. And now these two idiots decided it was okay to fight again!? A malice aura surrounded her, scaring the people around her. Erza turned towards the two idiots, and spoke in a poisonous voice, "Natsu. Gray."

The two idiots totally ignored her in favour of fighting each other and destroying her beloved guild. Her patient for her _brothers_ vanished immediately;.Erza appeared before the two and knocked both boys onto the floor.

"What the hell Erza?!"

"What you do that for?!"

The two idiots looked up from their position on the ground to see a pissed off Erza. "How dare you." Requiping into her famed Heaven's Wheel armour, she glared at her male housemates, "It's because of you two that one-san cried, if the two of you can't fucking get along I shall punish you! Prepare to die! Trinity sword!"

"Eeeek! HELP!"

"JUST FRIGGIN' BE FRIENDS ALREADY YOU BAKAS! DIE!"

"Shit! Erza don't use THAT! PUT IT DOWN! AHHH!"

And from that day onward, Natsu and Gray would always "get along" when Erza is around.

* * *

><p>AN: Lol, ever wondered why Gray and Natsu are always <em>friends<em> with each other? Also, I feel like I'm neglecting Cana TT_TT I'm sorry!


	15. Fire Cat

**Chapter 15: Fire Cat**

Kagome stared at the kitten Cana had brought home from the forest. The little creature stared back. Kagome blinked. The creature mewed.

It was a strange looking cat in most people's opinion, but it was one Kagome was too familiar with. A nekomata. In fact it's still the one she knew from the time before. Kirara.

"Onee-san? Can we please keep it?" Cana asked, while giving her big puppy eyes. "It looked so lost and lonely in the forest by itself! Please? I promise to take good care of it!"

Kagome nodded, still a bit shocked at seeing her old friend in one of the worlds of the new age. "Sure, but under one condition. We will name her Kirara."

Cana looked a bit confused at her sister/mentor, and the kitten mewed in agreement at the name. "Ok… but why the name?"

"Um, well, you see." Kagome tried to come up with an excuse. "Because I can speak to her, and she said that's her name!"

Kirara looked at her with a kitty-deadpanned look. Cana gasped in surprise, "That's so cool! I didn't know you can do that! Is it only with cats?"

"Uh… yes? I mean, no! I can only do it with magical creature! And Kirara is a fire cat!"

Cana looked at the adorable kitten in her arms. That made sense. What kind of normal feline would have _two_ tails. She grinned at the kitten and looked up to Kagome. "Haha, I bet she'd get along great with Natsu if she's fire! I'm going to bring it upstairs right now and introduce them! See ya, one-san!"

Kagome smiled as her little fortune teller went to introduce the nekomata to the others. 'I wonder how many of the ancient world is in this one.'

"Whoa! Cana! Why did it change to a GIANT FIRE BREATHING SABRETOOTH! IT'S GOING TO EAT US!" Gray yelled.

"It's not an IT! HER NAME IS KIRARA! USE IT!" Cana and Natsu yelled back.

'Ah, they met Kirara's other side. Wonder how they'll react when she starts flying around.'


End file.
